


U-Turn (Lily)

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus avait passé les trois dernières heures assis sur cette chaise en plastique inconfortable. Trois heures qu'il patientait en se rongeant les sangs, dans ce froid couloir d'hôpital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U-Turn (Lily)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par U-Turn (Lili) d'Aaron.

Remus avait passé les trois dernières heures assis sur cette chaise en plastique inconfortable. Trois heures qu'il patientait en se rongeant les sangs, dans ce froid couloir d'hôpital. Trois heures depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil annonçant que Lily était à nouveau à l'hôpital, qu'elle avait fait une nouvelle overdose de médicaments. C'était la troisième fois en deux mois. La troisième fois qu'il se retrouvait là, à attendre, à prier qui voulait bien l'écouter de sauver Lily. 

Il priait pour qu'elle s'en sorte et plus que tout pour qu'elle abandonne sa consommation de drogues pharmaceutiques en tous genres. Il priait pour que Lily comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces cachets pour réussir à vivre, qu'elle avait encore tant à vivre. 

Elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, cette ombre d'elle-même. Lily avait été une jeune femme rayonnante, pleine de vie, toujours souriante, heureuse de vivre. Elle avait été le soleil de leur petit groupe d'amis. Jusqu'à l'accident. Celui qui avait à jamais détruit tout ce qu'il avait. L'accident dans lequel leurs trois amis, dont James, le fiancé de Lily, avaient péri. Celui dont seuls Lily et Remus avaient réchappé, non sans dommage. Remus avait eu les deux jambes brisées, et malgré plusieurs opérations, il savait qu'il ne récupérerait jamais sa mobilité d'avant. Lily, elle, avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait avec James. 

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans. Au début, Remus n'avait rien vu d'anormal chez son amie. Bien sûr, elle était brisée par la perte de son fiancé et de leur enfant à naître, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été. Elle restait souvent enfermée chez elle, refusait de sortir, n'acceptait aucune visite, pas même celles de Remus. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure ; il fallait du temps à la jeune femme pour se reconstruire, lui-même n'était pas entièrement remis de l'accident et avait régulièrement des cauchemars, voire des crises d'angoisse. Puis, il avait remarqué les yeux vitreux, le regard lointain et éteint de son amie. Elle jurait qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais à chaque nouvelle rencontre, elle semblait plus perdue dans sa propre tête. Il avait alors profité qu'elle se soit endormie, un après-midi pour fouiller le petit appartement dans lequel elle avait emménagé après l'accident, ne voulant plus vivre dans la maison que James et elle avait acheté ensemble. 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de bains qu'il avait compris ce que cachait Lily. Il avait vu la dizaine de boîtes de médicaments qui envahissaient l'armoire à pharmacie et le lavabo. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher pour des ordonnances pour savoir qu'elle se les était procuré illégalement. 

Il l'avait confrontée dès qu'elle s'était réveillée et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution, qu'elle se mettait en danger. Bien évidemment, Lily n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait prétendu qu'elle n'utilisait ces cachets avec parcimonie, uniquement quand la douleur était trop forte et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, que Remus n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il avait douté, bien sûr, mais les semaines suivantes, Lily avait apparu plus posée, moins distraite, alors il avait fini par croire qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça. Il s'en était convaincu, trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes. 

Puis le premier anniversaire de l'accident était arrivé et Lily avait recommencé à s'isoler, à refuser de voir qui que ce soit pendant des jours, voire des semaines. À chacune des visites de Remus, il avait trouvé son amie sous l'influence des drogues. Les choses n'avaient fait que se détériorer à partir de là. 

Jusqu'à il y avait huit ou neuf semaines où il avait trouvé Lily inconsciente lors d'une visite, plusieurs tablettes de médicaments vides près d'elle. C'était sa première tentative d'en finir. 

Et le revoilà, pour la troisième fois en deux mois, dans un couloir d'hôpital, à prier pour que son amie s'en sorte. 

D'un côté, il comprenait Lily et son désespoir. Il comprenait aussi que Lily, qui conduisait au moment de l'accident, puisse se sentir coupable, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien si un chauffard ivre avait percuté de plein fouet leur voiture. Mais de l'autre, il était persuadé que les choses finiraient par s'arranger pour eux. Bien sûr, plus rien ne serait comme avant l'accident, avant qu'ils perdent tous leurs amis, les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour eux. Et surtout, pensait-il, se sentant égoïste, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Lily ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ; il n'y survivrait pas. 

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre de Lily et il se leva aussitôt, sur ces faibles jambes tremblotantes. 

 

-Mademoiselle Evans est réveillée. 

 

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il lui restait encore une chance de sauver son amie. De se sauver.


End file.
